fliplinestudiosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Papa's Taco Mia!
Papa's Taco Mia! to trzecia gra z serii restauracji Papy Louie'ego. W grze pracownikami są Mitch i Maggie. Gra rozgrywa się w Tacodale. Została wydana 20 maja 2011 r. Zapowiedzi *'21/03/2011': Sneak Peek: Papa’s Taco Mia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/74 *'05/05/2011': Papa’s Taco Mia! opening May 20th! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/139 *'20/05/2011': Papa’s Taco Mia! now open! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/161 Opis Mama Mia! To Papa's Taco Mia! Co dzieje się, gdy włoski szef kuchni otwiera udaną pizzerię i burgerię? Zbuduj największą, najbardziej wacką Taqueria, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem! Po wygranym konkursie jedzenia taco otrzymujesz klucze do Taco Mia Papy! Powodzenia, ponieważ wszyscy twoi ulubieni klienci wrócili i przyprowadzili przyjaciół. Odblokuj wszystkie składniki i ulepsz swój sklep pod względem stylu i szybkości. Postaraj się zadowolić tych wybrednych Closers i mistyfikuj Jojo, krytyka kulinarnego, swoimi umiejętnościami tworzenia dzikich taco! Możesz także zdobyć do 60 odznak podczas korzystania z Taco Mii Papy, odblokowanych za różne osiągnięcia, w tym za korzystanie z niektórych dodatków, uzyskiwanie wysokich wyników na każdej stacji, obsługę niektórych klientów i wiele więcej! Wprowadzenie thumb|right|305pxPewnego dnia w Tacodale, Papa Louie otwiera swój nowy sklep z taco i organizuje konkurs jedzenia Taco. Mitch/Maggie obozuje przed sklepem jako pierwszy zawodnik. Pozostali konkurenci to James i Kingsley. Rozpoczyna się konkurs i trzej uczestnicy muszą zjeść tyle tacos, ile mogą. W późnych godzinach popołudniowych James odczuwa ból brzucha podczas jedzenia taco i poddaje się. Wieczorem, gdy Kingsley próbuje zjeść swoje następne taco, zaczyna się pocić i poddaje się. Oznacza to, że Mitch/Maggie wygrywa konkurs i trofeum i nieoczekiwanie otrzymuje sklep od Papy Louie. Rozgrywka W tej grze gracz robi tacos. Możesz odblokować wszystkie składniki i ulepszyć swój sklep, aby zwiększyć styl, szybkość i wyniki. Gracz musi szybko obsłużyć tych nowych, wybrednych Zamykaczów (Robby, Akari, Allan, Quinn, Rico, Xandra i Jojo) i pokazać im swoje umiejętności tworzenia dzikich taco. Możesz także zdobyć do 60 odznak thumb|right|335 pxpodczas gry, odblokowanych za różne osiągnięcia, w tym za korzystanie z niektórych dodatków, uzyskiwanie wysokich wyników na każdej stacji, obsługę niektórych klientów, a także wielu, wielu innych. Nowe Funkcje Nowe funkcje wprowadzone w tej grze, które będą wykorzystywane w przyszłych grach, to: *Ta Gameria jako pierwsza zawiera wskazówki dotyczące sekwencji otwarcia. Klient dopingujący poza sklepem będzie pierwszym klientem, a klient wyskakujący z boku budynku będzie drugim. *Podczas zamawiania i prezentacji tło pokazuje na zewnątrz sklepu, ujawniając, czy jest dzień, zmierzch czy noc. *Klient zostanie odblokowany w dniu 2 zamiast tylko 2 stopnia *Wprowadzane są odznaki w grze, które gracze mogą zdobyć podczas gry, a także dodatkowe wskazówki. *Wprowadzane są zamykaczów i krytyka. *Tabela klientów jest przerobiona. *Wstrzymanie pokaże dzień gracza, jego rangę, punkty klienta, wskazówki i czapki. *Czapki są wprowadzane. *Wprowadzane są odblokowane składniki. *Klienci z wyższymi odznakami będą teraz zamawiać szybciej. *Wprowadzane są cotygodniowe wypłaty. *Wielu klientów otrzymuje metamorfozę i / lub nowe akcesoria. *Możliwość zapisywania postępów przez graczy za pomocą systemu kopii zapasowych w celu przechowywania plików postępów. Pracownicy *Mitch *Maggie Stacje *Order Station *Grill Station *Build Station Klienci #Tohru (Samouczek) #Franco (Po samouczku) #Taylor (Losowo) #Wally (Losowo) #Rita (Losowo) #Sue (Losowo) #Vicky (Czas) #Greg (Czas) #Bruna Romano (Czas) #Timm (Czas) #Lisa (Czas) #Zoe (Dzień 2) #Big Pauly (Ranga 2) #Peggy (Ranga 4) #Nick (Ranga 8) #Kingsley (Ranga 10) #Georgito (Ranga 12) #Cletus (Ranga 15) #Mindy (Ranga 16) #Sarge Fan! (Ranga 17) #Olga (Ranga 18) #Hugo (Ranga 19) #Edna (Ranga 20) #Matt (Ranga 21) #Cecilia (Ranga 22) #Little Edoardo (Ranga 23) #Mary (Ranga 24) #Gino Romano (Ranga 25) #Kayla (Ranga 26) #Mitch/Maggie (Ranga 27) #Carlo Romano (Ranga 28) #Penny (Ranga 29) #Chuck (Ranga 30) #Sasha (Ranga 31) #Roy (Ranga 32) #Marty (Ranga 33) #Tony (Ranga 34) #Doan (Ranga 35) #Clover (Ranga 36) #Alberto (Ranga 37) #Mandi (Ranga 38) #Connor (Ranga 39) #Clair (Ranga 40) #Cooper (Ranga 41) #Prudence (Ranga 42) #James (Ranga 43) #Papa Louie (Odblokowany gdy wszyscy klienci, zamykacze i krytyk otrzymają złote medale) Zamykacze * Robby (Poniedziałek) * Akari (Wtorek) * Allan (Środa) * Quinn (Czwartek) * Rico (Piątek) * Xandra (Sobota) * Jojo (Niedziela) Nowi Klienci '''Pogrubieni '''klienci to zamykacze. * Georgito * Nick * Zoe * Jojo * Quinn * Rico * Xandra Składniki Mięsa right|270px * Wołowina (Start) (Big Beef) * Kurczak (Odblokowane z Zoe w 2 dniu) (Chicken Champ) * Wieprzowina (Odblokowane z Nickiem na 8 randze) (Carnitas) * Stek (Odblokowane z Georgito na 12 randze) (Steak House) Skorupy do Taco thumb|76px * Twarda (Start) (Hard Shell Hero) * Miękka (Odblokowane na 3 randze) (Serve Softly) * Pita (Odblokowane na 7 randze) (Pita Pro) Dodatki * Pomidory (Start) (Tomato Time) * Ser (Start) (Cheese Please) * Sałata (Start) (Lettuce Lover) * Fasolki (Start) (Pinto Prize) * Guacamole (Start) (Guac Attack) * Cebula (Start) (Onion Fun) * Biały Ryż (Odblokowany z Big Pauly na 2 randze) (Rice Wrangler) * Jalapeños (Odblokowane na 5 randze) (Some Like It Hot) * Papryka (Odblokowana z Kingsleyem na 10 randze) (Fajita!) * Czarne Fasolki (Odblokowane na 11 randze) (Beans, Beans) * Brązowy Ryż (Odblokowane na 13 randze) (Whole Grain) Sosy thumb * Łagodny Sos (Start) (Wild for Mild) * Kwaśna Śmietana (Start) (Cool it Down) * Gorący Sos (Odblokowane z Peggy na randze 4) (Taco en Fuego) * Ser Nacho (Odblokowane na 6 randze) (Cheese Whiz) * Sos Verde (Odblokowane na na 9 randze) (Go Green) * Tajemniczy Sos Loco (Odblokowane na 14 randze) (Solve the Mystery) Mini-gry reprezentujące Taco Mie! *Papa's Pancakeria: Spin N' Sauce *Papa's Wingeria: Hot Shot *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Mitch's Mess en:Papa's Taco Mia! es:Papa's Taco Mia! zh:老爹捲餅店! Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry Flipline Studios Kategoria:Gry zarządzania restauracjami Kategoria:Tacodale Kategoria:Gry 2011